The Love Survives
by Daramyth
Summary: A short story about the saving of Ricardo & Paula's relationship.


This story takes place when Gabi's plan seems to work out. Ricardo and Paula have broke up, and Gabi are trying to win Ricardo. But The Love Survives.   
  
Paula looked out at the beautiful ocean. Wondering where Ricardo was. Maybe with Gabi. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care, but she did. Even though, Ricardo had hurt her so much, by flirting and coming on to her own sister the night before their wedding, she stilled loved Ricardo. She couldn't forget him. He once saved her life, the episode with that psycho who tried to rape her. And that only made her love him even more. And God, she hated herself for that.   
  
Ricardo was alone in his apartment, just thinking of Paula. He couldn't believe how cold-hearted Gabi could be. How she totally emotionless, had ruined his relationship with Paula. She had ruined his life, and he would never forgive her for that. But he hadn't any plans of giving up on Paula. She was too important for that. He was going to win her back. And one day, they would get married and make a family like they were meant to be. Yeah, meant to be.   
  
Gabi was at work, but not working. She was thinking. Thinking of Ricardo. She was SO proud of herself. She almost didn't believe that she just could come to Sunset Beach and get what she wanted. And having Mark in love with her, meant that she could always count on him. That made it all easier then it already was. She was happy. No, thrilled. Now, she could everything she deserved. Now, her father could finally be proud of her. Plus she had a chance of being with Ricardo, when Paula was gone. For good.  
  
  
  
The pier.   
  
Elaine: Hey sweetheart! What are you doing? It's going to rain soon, so why don't you come with me?   
  
Paula: Mom. I was just thinking.   
  
Elaine: Of Ricardo?   
  
Paula: I can't help it. Why can't I just forget about him?   
  
Elaine: It's very difficult to forget about someone you love. And belong together.   
  
Paula: You think that Ricardo and me belong together?   
  
Elaine: Maybe. You'll never know, except if you really want to find out.   
  
Paula: What do you mean?   
  
Elaine: I have maybe said this before, but I still think that it's the right thing to do. Go talk to him. Otherwise, you won't find out.   
  
Paula: Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't face him. It's too rough.   
  
Elaine: Paula, please. You have to do this. He loves you, believe me, he really does.   
  
Paula: You think so?   
  
Elaine: I know so. Look, it's not because I'm on Ricardo's side, but I've never trusted this Gabi. There's just something about her.   
  
Paula: Mom, I don't think that my own sister would ever hurt me like that.   
  
Elaine: Maybe you're right. But it just doesn't make any sense that Ricardo would actually be with somebody ells. He was so happy about finally getting to marry you. Why would he do something like that?   
  
Paula: I don't know. But I guess, that you just can't change someone. Ricardo will always be a "ladies man" and there is nothing I can do.   
  
Elaine: Don't be so sure about that. Please, Paula. Go talk to him. Do it for me. I only want to see you happy.   
  
Paula: Allright. But I won't promise you anything.   
  
Elaine: Fine. I'm glad. Are you coming with me?   
  
Paula: Actually, I'm going to see Ricardo, to get it over.  
  
  
  
Ricardo's place.   
  
Gabi enters the door.   
  
Ricardo: What are you doing here??   
  
Gabi: I'm here to pick up the last of my things.   
  
Ricardo: Okay, but hurry up.   
  
Gabi: Are you expecting someone?   
  
Ricardo: No, but I just don't want you around here.   
  
Gabi: Sounds like someone is in a happy mood.   
  
Ricardo: Listen up, Gabi. How long does it take for you, to understand that I hate you?! Yes, really hate you! Just look how I am. ALONE! And I can thank YOU for that?!   
  
Gabi: Hey, stop being so bitter. I didn't a thing.   
  
Ricardo: Oh, year? Let's try to look at WHO CAME ON TO ME THAT NIGHT!   
  
Gabi: Allright. Let me see. YOU DID!   
  
Ricardo: That's not true and you know it.   
  
Gabi: Okay, you win. I was the one who came on to you, but what differencedoes it make? It through with you and Paula, come on Ricardo, accept it. And beside, you weren't that hard to be with.   
  
Ricardo: How dare you? You were the one who caused all this trouble. If hadn't ever came to SB, Paula and me would still be together.   
  
Gabi: Maybe. but you aren't.   
  
Ricardo: You're right, we aren't. but was all that about me taking your towel? That's just too stupid!   
  
Gabi: But it worked, didn't it?   
  
Paula (entering the room): What? Gabi, what are you saying?   
  
Gabi (shocked, realizing that this could blow up the whole thing): Nothing, Paula. absolutely nothing.   
  
Ricardo (hoping that Paula who finally realize what kind of person, Gabi really was): How long have you been standing there?   
  
Paula: Long enough. Is this really true Gabi? Did you set up the entire thing?   
  
Gabi: No, of cause not.   
  
Paula: Then, what was all this about?   
  
Ricardo: Yeah, what about it?   
  
Gabi: Look Paula, it's not what it seems like.   
  
Paula: Gabi, drop it. Just look me in the eyes tell me that you didn't came on to Ricardo. Please.   
  
Gabi: I'm sorry Paula, but I can't. It's true what you heard.   
  
Paula (crying): WHAT!?! I can't believe this. my own sister. my own flesh and blood.   
  
Gabi: I'm sorry, I just wanted to.   
  
Gabi doesn't finish cause Paula slaps her.   
  
Ricardo: Now, get out of here Gabi, I need to talk to Paula.   
  
Gabi leaves.   
  
Ricardo (shutting the door): I don't know what to say.   
  
Paula: Don't say a thing.   
  
They share the most passionate kiss that they have ever shared, knowing that they are going to be together forever cause The Love Survives.   
  
The end. 


End file.
